BukanBukan Seperti itu
by PL Therito
Summary: "Hahaha sepertinya yang dari Hutan terlarang akan sangat liar, mengingat kau sangat err..tidak terkendali.. bukan begitu Drakiee?" / ""Huuh, jika segini saja kau tidak tahan, bagaimana dengan yang dibawah? Yang dibawah kudengar akan menyakitkan Mione." / What Happend? Chek this out ! :D


**Bukan…bukan Seperti itu..**

**Harry Potter and his friend**

**belongs to**

**J. K. Rowling**

**This story, and unknown other characters beside HP**

**Belongs to me :D**

**ooc? maybe?, but still this is fanfiction. net **

**Unleash your imagination , right ? :D**

**.**

**1st my story for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger **

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak senang dengan kondisi saat ini, tepat 1 tahun setelah jatuhnya rezim kegelapan yang ingin membelot menguasai dunia milik PHP (#pangeranHidungPesek) kehidupan di Hogwarts sangat (jauh) lebih baik. Bagaimana tidak kini para murid yang sekolahnya tertunda lantaran perang dunia sihir – yang entah ke berapa— kembali ke sekolah kesayangannya. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari Hogwarts, tentunya disamping bangunan yang telah diperbaharui, kepala sekolah yang baru (setelah kematian Dumb.. yang tidak _dumb_ RIP L) dijabat oleh McGonagall, dan yang paling langka, Slytherin yang baru.

Ya.. Slytherin baru, meskipun orang-orang didalamnya sama namun Slytherin memang baru. Mereka yang dahulu sangat membanggakan status _pureblood_ dan memandang nista terhadap _halfblood _dan _mudblood _kini mensejajarkan dirinya dengan mereka. Setelah Harry bersaksi untuk Malfoy yang akhirnya memang memilih membantu sisi 'cahaya' _, _Malfoys menyerukan kesetaraan terhadap semua penghuni dunia sihir. Sekarang semua sama, dan The Malfoys lah yang mempeloporinya. Sangat tidak dapat dipercaya memang, namun itu kenyataannya.

_Great Hall_

–Aula Besar—

Semua murid, dari tingkat pertama sampai tingkat ketujuh telah berada di meja masing-masing, menyesuaikan asrama mereka. Namun beberapa ada yang berdiri di sepanjang tembok dan berjalan dari meja satu ke meja lainnya. Satu diantaranya adalah Draco Malfoy, pangeran Slytherin yang kini sedang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah piala berisi jus labu. Ia berjalan tanpa memandang depan lantaran menyahuti seruan dibelakangnya. Sampai tiba-tiba..

Bruughh

"Hei sh***t, apa kau tidak punya mata?" suara dari seseorang yang dikenal sebagai _prince _Slytherin terdengar menggeram tanpa tahu siapa yang menabraknya dan membuat setelannya kini basah dan tercium aroma jus labu dari pakaiannya. Piala yang ia pegang pun terjatuh dn menimbulkan suara yang diredam oleh kegaduhan siswa yang sedang makan.

"Aaa….bukuku!apa yang kau lakukan," balas seorang gadis yang dikenal sebagai Nona-yang-tahu-segalanya, belum menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan sambil membersihkan jus labu yang tertumpah dari piala orang yang ditabraknya.

"Grangeeer,"ucap Draco mendesis dengan kilatan amarah terlihat dimatanya.

"Malfoy..," balas Hermione tak kalah sengit.

Meski bajunya saat ini tidak menunjukkan statusnya, namun seorang Malfoy tetap saja, seorang aristokrat yang memiliki harga diri yang luar biasa tinggi. Dengan angkuhnya ia berkata,"Gunakan matamu dengan tepat Granger. Lihat perbuatanmu kini," ucap Draco sambil menunjuk setelan mahalnya.

"Hal sama berlaku juga untukmu Malfoy, jika kau menggunakan matamu dengan benar, kau tidak akan tertabrak olehku," suara Hermione terdengar sedikit meninggi.

"Hei, bukankah kau adalah nona-yang-tahu-segalanya? Seharusnya kau tahu ada orang didepanmu, bodoh," Malfoy turut meninggikan suaranya dan menatap tajam kearah Hermione.

Hermione tidak terima, harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak (begitu menurutnya).

"Kau seharusnya dapat menghindariku dengan mudah, dasar ular berbisa."

"Apa kau bilang? Ular berbisa? Kau.. kau tak berhak memanggilku begitu singa betina."

"Pirang!"

"Berang-berang!" Draco tak kalah seru membalas Hermione.

"Ferret!"

"Ap..apa? Dasar kau rambut semak!"

"Mayat hidup, pirang -idiot-brengseekk!" Hermione berteriak sangat keras hingga pandangan anak-anak yang berada di aula besar beralih ke mereka. Kecuali dengan para guru, mereka sudah jengah dengan pertengkaran kedua anak jenius itu.

Draco menyadari pandangan murid lain kini tertuju ke mereka tanpa melihat karena seketika riuh berhenti. Matanya kini penuh amarah memandang hazelnut milik Hermione yang tak kalah bengis. Dan terdengar langkah dan suara Harry dan Ron mendekat,

"Hermione, Malfoy hentikan pertengkaran kalian, tidakkah kalian melihat? Kini pandangan seluruh orang terpusat pada kalian?" ucap Harry dengan nada tenang. Hermione berpaling kea rah Harry dan Ron.

"Mione.. kau sungguh hebat, lihat.. lihat muka Malfoy sekarang, dia haha.. –Ron menahan tawanya— lihat dia tidak bisa membalasmu, kau sungguh hebat Mione," merasa mendapat dukungan Hermione kini tersenyum puas dengan tatapan mengejek pada Draco.

"Musang.. kau beraninya..," Draco kesal dan hendak mencengkeram kerah Ron, Hermione dan Harry terperangah, namun tangannya ditahan oleh salah satu dari dua orang –Theo dan Blaise— yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Tenanglah mate, tak ada gunanya kau bertengkar dengan mereka di hari pertama ini. Bisa bisa kau mendapat detensi," Draco segera menurunkan tangannya dengan kesal –sangat kesal— setelah mendengar Theo bicara.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kembalilah ke kegiatan kalian, hiraukan kami," ucap Blaise kepada penduduk aula besar lainnya. Dan keriuhan pun kembali terjadi.

Draco kembali ke Hermione, melangkah mendekatinya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing. Hermione tidak gentar, ia tetap menatap lekat iris kelabu itu dan mendengar ancaman Draco,

"Kau..Granger dengar..aku tidak akan tinggal diam, suatu saat aku akan membalasnya," ucap Draco sebengis-bengisnya.

Hermione pun membalas tak kalah sengit, "Akan ku tunggu tuan no.2," ucapnya penuh seringai.

Draco, tidak pernah suka akan sebutan itu, Tuan no.2 ? Helll the Malfoys harus selalu menjadi yang pertama. "Kauuu.."

Bruuggh!

BGRUUGGGH! Terdengar dentuman yang lebih keras lagi.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat, enam orang yang ada di lingkup perseteruan itu tidak menyadari apapun. Benar-benar sangat cepat, sampai empat orang laki-laki yang mengelilingi dua orang yang berseteru membuka mulutnya dengan tidak elegan ditambah kata-kata seorang perempuan berambut khas seperti milik Ron," Maaf..maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmuu… aaaa," ucap perempuan yang diketahui sebagai Ginny itu menggantung dan akhirnya turut membuka mulutnya setelah melihat kondisi orang yang di tabraknya. Terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata, mereka berlima tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Jean Granger, berciuman! Bibir mereka menyatu dan kedua tangan Draco mendekap tubuh Hermione sedangkan tangan Hermione berada dibahu Draco.

1 detik..

2 detik…

3 detik….

4 detik….

5 detik…..

6 detik…..

7 detik…..

8 detik…..

9 detik….

10 detik… Hmm waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka berdua yang notabene nya merupakan murid terpintar di Hogwarts untuk menyadari posisinya kini.

Ketujuh orang itu tidak ada yang bergerak ataupun berbicara karena saking kagetnya. Begitu juga dengan 'korban' Hermione dan Draco. Bibir mereka masih menempel, namun seketika mata Hermione membulat –meski tidak bergerak sedikitpun— ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dibibirnya. Sesuatu yang hangat mencoba mencari celah masuk kedalam mulut Hermione. Ya , Draco tanpa sadar menggerakkan lidahnya dan merasakan kelembutan bibir Hermione, tak ada perlawanan –karena Hermione masih kaget— membuat Draco mencoba untuk lebih dalam –ia melakukan tanpa sadar, semua hanya insting err seorang laki-laki—.

"Kali…kalian…heiii…Hermione dan Malfoy, cepat bangun! Untuk apa kalian berlama-lama seperti itu, kalian menikmatinya?!," teriak Ron sambil keluar aula besar. Sontak semua murid berkerubutan melihat pemandangan langka itu. Bagaimana Ron bisa tidak marah? Hermione kini terlentang diatas tubuh Draco, yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepinggang Hermione.

"Huuu Haaaaa, Waaahh ternyata kalian, di depan terlihat musuh, namun ternyata benar-benar musuh dalam selimut hahahahah," ucap seseorang yang usil. Sorak-sorai para murid menyadarkan mereka dan akhirnya mereka bangun dari posisi mereka dan membenahkan diri. Tanpa banyak kata Draco menatap hazelnut milik Hermione sekilas dan langsung kembali ke meja Slytherin diikuti dengan Blaise dan Theo yang masih tetap terdiam.

Sedangkan Hermione menuju meja Gryffindor, dibarengi dengan Ginny yang meskipun meminta maaf namun dihiraukan oleh Hermione. Sedangkan Harry mengejar Ron untuk membawanya kembali ke aula besar.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan kembali para siswa, makan malam sudah usai, meja-meja kembali bersih dan Ron sudah kembali ke meja Gryffindor setelah menerima ceramah panjang lebar dari Harry.

"Ehm.. baiklah," McGonagall berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan," Saya akan mengumumkan Ketua murid untuk satu tahun kedepan."

Tiba-tiba wajah Hermione menjadi cerah, setelah sebelumnya sangat (amat) mengerikan, bahkan saat diajak berbicara dengan Ginny.

"Selamat kepada Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Ketua Murid Putri. Silahkan maju."

Seketika tepuk tangan riuh terdengar, Gryffindor menjadi penyumbang terbesar kegaduhan itu.

"Ehm.. saya akan melanjutkan. Harap tenang."

Ruang aula besar pun menjadi sangat sunyi.

"Dan silahkan maju kedepan Ketua Murid Pria kita, selamat Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Kini gantian Slytherin yang riuh dan membuat keributan. Hermione tidak terkejut, karena sepanjang yang ia tahu, posisi kedua dibawahnya adalah si Ferret.

Draco sebenarnya gembira mendengar ini, ia juga telah memprediksi bahwa partnernya adalah Granger, namun ia sangat kesal. Setelan yang ia gunakan kini beraroma labu. Hell, damn! Itulah yang ia rapalkan saat dirinya bersanding dengan Hermione di depan.

McGonagall menyematkan pin klasik beremblem Ketua Murid kepada keduanya," Saya harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dan memperbaiki sejarah kalian Miseter Malfoy dan Miss Granger."

Draco dan Hermione tersenyum saja mendengar permintaan McGonagall. Setelah penyematan, suasana menjadi kembali riuh, bahkan kini terlihat kembang api yang indah di langit-langit aula besar.

.

..

Skip time

.

.

Asrama Ketua Murid,

"Albus Dumbledore," Hermione membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang rekreasi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menghela nafas besar ketika melihat seorang pirang yang tengah duduk di depan perapian sambil minum coklat hangat dan..hei apa Hermione tidak salah lihat? Si Ferr— maksudnya Draco, bertelanjang dada. Ia hanya memakai traning panjang khas Slytherin.

Merasa diperhatikan, Draco menatap Hermione, "Terpesona dengan tubuhku Granger?" Hermione mendengus mendengarnya dan ia langsung membuang muka dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. "Atau kau baru menyadari bahwa wajahku ini tampan?" Draco terkekeh setelah mendengar balasan Hermione, "Dalam mimpimu Malfoy." Sungguh, bertengkar dengan Hermione sudah menjadi salah satu kegiatan rutinnya.

.

.

Seminggu yang diisi dengan pertengkaran, umpatan dan kerjasama yang tidak biasa, mengingat hubungan mereka sebagai Ketua Murid berlalu tanpa ada suasana damai.

.

.

Sungguh sial bagi Hermione, dari beberapa kelas yang ia ikuti seperti Arithmancy, Ramuan, dan Ramalan, mengapa harus Malfoy yang jadi pasangannya selama satu tahun penuh kedepan? Sungguh sial dan tak henti-hentinya keduanya mengumpat karena hal ini.

"Albus Dumbledore! –pintu asrama ketua murid terbuka- Demi janggut Merlin yang panjang dan tidak pernah dicukur! Mengapa aku harus bersama Fereet menyebalkan itu? Tidak cukupkah penderitaanku seatap dengannya? Sampai-sampai para professor itu memasangkanku dengannya, arrrgghh!" Hermione mengeluarkan kekesalannya tanpa tahu ada orang yang dimaksud sedang membaca buku. Hermione mengomel tidak jelas sambil masuk ke _pantry_, mungkin cokelat panas dapat memperbaiki _mood_nya. Ia sangat kesal sampai tidak merasakan kehadiran Draco dibelakangnya. Hermione sudah meminum seperempat cokelat panasnya dan hendak memutar badan menghadap meja, namun..

Bruuufffhhhtthh.

Coklet panas menyembur dari mulut Hermione mengenai muka dan dada telanjang Draco,"Heii apa-apaan kau Granger!" Draco murka dan membentak Hermione.

"Aaa… kau! Mengapa kau dibelakangku? Salahmu sendiri! Kau tiba-tiba dibelakangku, mau apa kau? Mencekikku hah?" ucap Hermione sambil mengambil sapu tangan dengan pinggiran terbordir namanya H. dan hendak membersihkan hasil kespontanannya.

"Duduk!" Hermione mendorong tubuh Malfoy sehingga ia terduduk di kursi. Malfoy tidak bereaksi, dan menuruti Hermione dengan mulut yang mengumpat pelan. Hermione menarik sebuah baskom kecil berisi air dan kursi menghadap Malfoy.

Malfoy masih mengumpat sampai merasakan sapuan jari Hermione dibalik sapu tangan merah maroon yang halus mengusap pipinya –jangan slah sangka, Hermione melakukan ini karena ia sadar ia salah-.

'Hei, ada apa ini? Mengapa dia diam saja dan tidak membalasku?' ucap Draco dalam hati bingung. Draco menatap Hermione yang diam dan terus saja membersihkan wajahnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, sampai Hermione mengusap area bibir Draco. Entah pikiran apa yang merasukinya, ia memikirkan kejadian seminggu lalu di aula besar. Saat insiden 'ciuman' yang tidak sangat diharapkan itu terjadi.

'Bibir ini hangat, namun mengapa selalu mengucapkan kata-kata dingin yang menusuk?' Hermione berkelut dengan pikirannya sampai tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau tertarik merasakan lagi heh? Granger?" Draco berucap sambil menyeringai lantaran ia merasakan Hermione mengusap lembut bibirnya.

Hermione sadar dan mengedarkan tatapan kematian pada Draco,"Dalam mimpimu Malfoy!" ia kembali mengusap wajah Draco, hanya kali ini dengan kasar , asal-asalan dan sedikit kekuatan.

"Grangger..ini kekerasan dalam satu atap! Berlakulah lebih lembut seperti gadis lainnya!" Draco sedikit meringis, dan merebut sapu tangan merah itu dan berniat membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

"Well Mister Malfoy, aku tidak akan melakukan perbuatan kasar seperti yang kau maksud jika kau tidak berjalan mengendap-endap dan berdiri di belakangku seperti hantu."

"Kau yang tidak jelas! Kau mengomel tentangku dan mengatai aku seolah aku tak ada, padahal matamu itu yang rabun!"

Hening..

.

.

.

Terdengar hembusan nafas berat milik Hermione.

.

.

"Malfoy, bisakah kita berdamai? Aku lelah jika harus memikirkan beradu mulut denganmu selama satu tahun penuh?"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

.

.

.

"Kau..kau bicara seolah-olah akulah yang setiap hari memulainya Granger. Kau pikir aku tidak lelah dengan semua ini?—Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya— Aku sudah bosan dan kekurangan ide untuk memberimu julukan apa lagi….jadi….. Damai?" ucap Draco menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau….bahkan disaat akan melakukan perdamaian kau menabuh gendering perang Mister Malfoy!" Hermione mendesis namun tak lama. Draco masih menyunggingkan seringainya, bahkan semakin lebar. Hermione menghela nafas dan membalas uluran tangan Malfoy.

"Well well dengan ini kita akan mencoba bekerja sama dalam tugas sebagai partner tugas, dan…" Draco membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung dan melebarkan seringainya (lagi).

"Dan apa Malfoy?" tanya Hermione tidak sabaran.

"Mencoba menjadi pasangan yang terhebat sepanjang masa Hogwarts… bukankah begitu Hermioone," Draco sukses membuat iris Hermione melebar. Tanpa ia sadari kini mukanya kini bagaikan kepiting rebus. 'Pasangan? Pasangan?apa yang ia bicarakan,' Hermione berpikir keras. Lamunan singkatnya membuyar ketika merasakan ibu jari Draco mengusap lembut punggung tangan Hermione. Dengan cepat Hermione menarik tangannya.

Hermione berdiri dan tiba-tiba menjadi gagap, sungguh Draco sangat menikmati pemandangan ini.

"Pa…pa..pasangan apa maksudmu, kita baru saja berdamai Malfoy. Jangan….jangan membuatku tertawa dengan perkataanmu itu. Hal itu akan terwujud ketika kau adalah laki-laki terakhir di dunia ini Malfoy," Hermione hendak meninggalkan _pantry_ namun terhalang oleh lengannya yang ditahan oleh Draco.

Draco mengerenyitkan dahi sambil tetap menyeringai,

"Apa maksudmu Hermione? Bukankah kau menginginkan menjadi Ketua murid yang sempurna? Bukankah kita akan melakukannya? Aku tidak ingin jika hanya kau yang jadi sejarah Ketua Murid terbaik di Hogwarts. Harus pasangan, jika kau terbaik, maka aku juga akan berusaha menjadi Ketua Murid yang terbaik. Hal ini tentunya tidak dapat kita lakukan jika kita tidak menjadi pasangan Ketua Murid bukan.. Her..mione?" ucap Draco panjang lebar sambil memberikan penekanan pada nama Hermione.

"Kau…dasar Ferr—Malfoy menyebalkan!" Hermione menyentakkan lengannya dan pergi kekamarnya dengan muka semerah apel. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Mengapa ia bisa terjebak dengan ucapan Malfoy. Ketika sampai di tangga Hermione berteriak pada Draco," Dan Malfoy! –Draco menghampiri Hermione karena ia juga akan menuju kamarnya— Hermione….panggilanmu itu terlalu memaksa," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

"Hehehe dasar nona sok tau," Draco pun kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa sesuatu merah yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

.

.

.

Skip time

Masih asrama ketua murid.

Enam bulan berlalu, kali ini dengan damai, hanya ada kalimat saling goda antara kedua ketua murid Hogwarts itu. Bahkan kini Hermione tidak mengomel pada Draco yang malam hari selalu berkeliaran tanpa atasan yang menutupi dadanya. Tidak hanya itu, perlahan perhatian muncul di masing-masing untuk lawan jenisnya. Seperti saat Draco memindahkan Hermione yang tertidur lantaran membaca buku setebal 10 cm di ruang rekreasi. Pun saat Draco sangat lelah setelah latihan _Quidditch_, ia menemukan Hermione telah menyiapkan air panas campuran susu kesukaannya. Rasanya tahun ini Hogwarts sangat indah.

.

.

.

Hari kunjungan-malam hari-.

Seharusnya semua murid hari ini membebaskan diri untuk keluar Hogwarts, namun tidak dengan pasangan ketua murid kita. Ya.. Hermione Jean Granger dan Draco Lucius Malfoy kini sedang berada di kamar Slytherin, kamar Draco tentunya. Keduanya kepanasan karena aktivitas mereka, tidak biasanya mereka melakukan aktivitas ini pada hari kunjungan, saat Hogwarts benar-benar sepi dan tanpa gangguan aktivitas kelas. Saking asiknya mereka berdua, mereka sampai tidak menyadari ada 4 orang laki-laki yang masuk ke asrama ketua.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mencari Hermione ke kamarnya diikuti dengan laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut hitam. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya hendak membuka pintu kamar dengan lambang Slytherin namun diurungkan lantaran mendengar dua suara penghuni asrama itu dalam satu ruangan.

"Harry, Ron.. kemari," laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai Blaise memanggil pelan Harry dan Ron dari seberang kamar (kamar Hermione dan Draco berseberangan). Ron dan Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu hijau itu.

"Dengar, bukankah itu suara Granger dan Draco? Kini aku mengerti mengapa mereka tidak terlihat di kunjungan tadi" kini giliran Theo yang berbicara. "Sepertinya menarik khehehe," ia terkekeh.

"Ya..ini memang suara Hermione, tapi kenapa di kamar Malfoy?" Harry bertanya bingung.

"Akan kubuat perhitungan pada Ferret itu, sudah kuduga, Malfoy tidak akan pernah bisa berubahhhmmfh," ucap Ron emosi dan hampir membuka pintu itu. Namun mulutnya dibungkam oleh Harry dan bertanya melalui matanya—apa yang kau lakukan?—sedangkan tubuhnya ditahan oleh Blaise.

"Jangan gegabah Weasley, kita dengarkan dahulu. Tidakkah kau dengar Granger terdengar tertawa? Artinya ia tidak sedang disiksa seperti pemikiranmu," Theo berkata menengahi.

"Benar Ron, kita lihat dulu," ucap Harry kepada Ron dan melepaskan bekapannya setelah Ron mengangguk tak rela. Begitupun dengan Blaise yang melepaskan Ron.

Keempatnya menggunakan mantra sederhana untuk menajamkan pendengaran dan tak berapa lama, ekspresi mereka berubah ubah. Tegang, lega, khawatir, namun juga senang. Tak menyangka kedua musuh bebuyutan itu sudah akur layaknya teman, ya.. teman. Mereka masih disitu mendengar percakapan Hermione dan Draco.

.

.

.

"Drakieee buka pelan-pelan, kau bisa merusaknya!"

Keempat orang diluar pintu langsung saling menatap, Drakiee? Mereka menahan tawa dengan sangat keras, bagaimanapun juga Drakiee? Itu hal terkonyol! bahkan Ron juga terkekeh

"Tenanglah Dear, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ini kesukaanku. Bukankah kau tahu itu."

Lagi, mereka saling memandang ketika Draco memanggil Hermione dengan Dear. Sejak kapan?

"Aku tahu itu Malfoy. Baiklaaaahh, -terdengar Hermione menghela nafas- pertama.. dari atas Drakiee…jangannnhh terlalu lamaah Draco, hentikan, hentikan sekarang juga! itu menggelikan."

"Huuh, jika segini saja sudah tidak tahan, bagaimana dengan yang dibawah? Yang dibawah kudengar akan menyakitkan Mione."

Keempat pemuda diluar mulai mengerenyitkan dahi, tanpa mereka sadari mereka memegang dadanya. Jantung mereka berdetak keras.

.

.

"Ak..aku hanya tidak tahan Draco, itu sungguh menyakitkan.. hiks."

"Huussh tenanglah, jangan menangis aku ada disampingmu."

Beberapa lama tidak terdengar suara apapun selain suara draco yang menenangkan Hermione. Ron hampir membuka pintu, namun dicegah kembali oleh Blaise.

.

.

"Sudah tenang? Baiklah kita mulai kegiatan intinya."

"Jangan ditutup seperti itu Mione, kau membuatku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Lebarkan!"

"Iya iya, tidakkah bisa kau tidak membentakku?"

"Jika terlalu sakit, katakan, aku akan menghentikannya."

"Tidak bisa Draco, aku menginginkannya. Aku tidak akan menghentikannya disini. Lanjutkan, tubuh ini milikmu."

"Jika itu yang kau minta Princess, jangan menahan rasa sakitnya. Nikmati saja dan keluarkan semua."

Tanpa mereka sadari kini kempat pemuda itu berkeringat dingin, namun tetap pada posisinya.

"Arrgggrrhhh Draco…sakit..heh ngeehhh ahhhh pelan-pelan Drakiee"

"Tenanglah Dear, tidak akan lama.. sebentar lagi selesai. Yah.. yah begitu Mi…Mione, keluarkan semua yang kau punya, jangan disembunyikan."

"Arrghh! Jangan tarik rambutku, aku tau ini sakit...dan menyenangkan bagimu, bukan begitu heh?"

"Haah haah haah ya ini memang menyenangkan Draco, lanjutkan."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun akan kulakukan Mione."

Berapa lama yang terengar hanya jeritan-jeritan kecil Hermione, sedangkan Draco hanya menghela nafas, seperti kelelahan. Keempat pendengar setia kita masih mendengar dengan posisi yang duduk sekarang. Mereka menerawang jauh.

"Arrrgghhh.. sedikit lagi…selesaikan cepat Draco."

"Iyaaahh, kau cerewet sekali… Arrgghh Sh****t akhirnya semua sudah habis, kini aku lelah Mione, aku ingin tidur."

"Hahahah aku puas Drakiee, terimakasih ya, aku juga lelah."

.

.

. hening.

"Hei Draco, terimakasih karena kau memaksaku melakukan ini. Kau tahu, ini adalah hari terindah sepanjang ini, tadi pagi kau mengajak pergi ke danau hitam akhirnya kau menyerangku hingga basah….. kemudian kita menuju hutan terlarang. Kau tahu, waktu di hutan terlarang kau sungguh tidak terkendali. Kau menanamkannya terlalu dalam. Tapi aku senang, memang tempat itu sulit dijangkau, namun pasti akan tumbuh subur disana. Terimakasih. Dan sekarang, sebelum makan malam, kau menyenangkanku lagi. Heii …ini sudah tidak sakit, dan hari ini sangat indah Draco. Kau tahu itu?"

"Hmm, ini juga hari yang menyenangkan Mione, aku tidak menyangka kau mengamini permintaanku. Di danau hitam itu, pertama untuk kita..hahah sangat indah. –hening—bagaimana aku bisa terkendali jika kau memberikanku akses yang luas untuk melakukannya. Yaa.. semoga saja mereka cepat tumbuh, aku ingin melihatnya Mione. Dan soal yang barusan ini.. anggap saja hadiahku padamu."

"Haahaha kau sungguh telah berubah Drakiee," suara Hermione terdengar manja. "Aku kembali ke kamarku, jika kau membutuhkanku panggil saja."

"Hmm," ucap Draco singkat sambil tersenyum.

Segera keempat orang yang menjadi pendengar setia tadi langsung gelagapan mendengar langkah Hermione mendekati pintu. Mereka segera berapperate. Kembali ke masing-masing asrama dengan wajah yang memerah, bahakan Ron mimisan. (Heiii ada apa ini sebenarnya?)

.

.

.

.

Makan malam di aula besar sudah berlangsung selama 10 menit. Hermione setengah berlari sedangkan Draco tetap berjalan dengan kerennya dibelakang Hermione. Hermione mengomel pada Draco sambil membuka pintu aula, ia terkejut melihat aula besar dan keheningan yang diciptakannya lantaran tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"Kenapa tidak ada orang? Apa kita terlambat? Tanyanya pada Draco yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan ditengah ditemani ocehan Hermione,

"Jika kau tidak terlalu lama mandi kita tidak akan terlambat Malfooooy,"

"Hei, kau yang membuatku menunggu lama lantaran kram perutmu itu."

"Kau yang membuatku jadi kram perut, setelah kegiatan kita seharian ini, bagaimana aku tidak lelah!"

Draco hampir membalas perkataan Hermione andai saja tidak ada suara McGonagall," Jadi semua itu benar Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger?" ucap McGonagall sambil tersenyum.

Draco dan Hermione terkejut dengan kedatangan McGonagall dan seluruh anak-anak Hogwarts mengelilingi mereka dengan muka yang.. errr aneh.

Draco dan Hermione masih diam membisu, mencerna apa yang terjadi, namun seketika raut mukanya menjadi terkejut dan dengan terbata-bata ia bicara, "Haahh.. Dad..Mum.. mengapa kalian berada disini?"

Yaa.. Malfoy senior sudah berada di sana bersama McGonagall, mendekati Hermione dan Draco yang nampaknya masih kesulitan mencerna kejadian ini.

Narcissa Malfoy langsung memeluk Hermione, tentu saja ia dan Draco kaget bukan main. Seorang Narcissa Malfoy memeluk Hermione Jean Granger dengan hangat, ditambah Lucius yang tersenyum tipis menepuk pundak Draco.

"Kau sudah dewasa Son," ucapnya penuh wibawa.

"Dear, tahukah kau aku sangat bahagia, terimakasih," ucap Narcissa tulus sambil melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap Draco, kami sudah bicara dengan kepala sekolah agar tetap membiarkan kalian menyelesaikan pendidikan. Aku sangat bahagia Draco, kami akan menunggu ia –sambil mengerling kearah errr perut (?) Hermione- tiba. Bukankah begitu Lucius?

"Ya..dan mulai saat ini asrama kalian harus memakai peri rumah. Dan tidak ada bantahan," balas Lucius tegas.

.

.

.

.

Tik

Tok

Tik tok

Tik tok tik tok

tik

.

.

"Mum.. Dad, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Maaf Mrs. Malfoy –Mum saja dear (sahut Narcissta) —.. uhmmm Mum.. mengapa anda berterimakasih pada saya? Dan Prof. McGonagall –Hermione dan Draco mengarahkan pandangan ke perempuan itu— mengapa aula besar jadi seperti ini? –kini aula besar dipenuhi oleh lambang keluarga Malfoy ditengah, dan emblem Gryffindor, Slytherin, disampingnya. Tidak hanya itu, ada tulisan yang menari-nari di langit-langit aula besar, _Congratulation to Malfoy and Granger_. Dan yang mengejutkan ada gambar diri mereka dari tahun pertama hingga terakhir dengan cupid disekelilingnya.

Dan yang membuat risih adalah, pandangan kagum, senang, kecewa yang dilontarkan oleh para murid Hogwarts.

"Ohh.. kalian ini, remaja memang suka malu-malu. Hahah.." wajab McGonagall.

"Prof.. kami benar-benar tidak mengerti…," Draco menimpali.

"Ahhh kalian tidak usah menutupi lagi, sahabat-sahabat kalian sudah menceritakan semua, dan ini adalah hadiah dari kami _dear_," ucap Narcissa sambil menatap keduanya. Seketika keempat orang sahabat mereka..err maksudnya dua sahabat Gryffindor dan dua lagi dari Slytherin muncul entah dari mana.

"Hai Mione.."sapa Harry dan Ron dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan. Senyuman Harry lebih tulus daripada Ron.

"Aku mengerti..dan aku bahagia jika kau bahagia Mione, hei Ferr- maksudku Malfoy, jaga dia," ucap Ron sungguh-sungguh, yang diajak bicara justru semakin bingung. Sedangkan Harry tersenyum sangat(amat) tulus.

"Tung..gu..tunggu sebentar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Blaise…Theo! apa yang kalian katakan memangnya?" Draco membuka mulutnya bertanya pada sahabatnya.

Theo tersenyum layaknya Harry dan Blaise menyikut Draco kecil dan berkata pelan,

"Kalian ini, apakah aku harus menjelaskan bagaimana kalian bermain seharian ini heh? Memanfaatkan waktu ketika hari kunjungan? –Draco dan Hermione tidak paham— (Blaise menghela nafas). Sudahlah, kami berempat sudah mendengarnya, waktu Mione dan kau bermain dikamarmu. Aku sudah tidak sabar mendapat tiga keponakan sekaligus, Danau hitam? Hutan terlarang? dan ehmm kamar spesial Ketua Murid. Hahaha sepertinya yang dari Hutan terlarang akan sangat liar, mengingat kau sangat err..tidak terkendali.. bukan begitu Drakiee?"

Draco terkejut karena Blaise memanggilnya Drakiee. "Kauu..kau menguping kami? Di Asrama Ketua Murid? Kapan…? Tap …tapi…tapi keponakan? Apa maksudnya…"

Draco dan Hermione memejamkan mata sambil memegang dahi mereka terlihat frustasi, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Blaise… Malfoy senior bahkan datang.. peri rumah…bermain…danau hitam..hutan terlarang..kamar Draco…keponakan…?

.

.

Teng

Teng teng

TEEEENGGG!

Seketika raut wajah Draco dan Hermione berubah pucat dan mulut mereka menganga. Sekelompok orang yang berada di dekat mereka pun tersenyum, -sepertinya mereka sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan kabar baik ini- pikir setiap orang tadi.

"Aaaahhh… kami..kami ti…tidak…,"

Kejadian sehari ini akhirnya ingatan berputar bagai film baik dalam diri Draco maupun Hermione dengan saling menatap takjub.

Bruggh…..

Draco dan Hermione tidak kuat menahan kakinya yang tiba-tiba lemas, namun dengan sigap Malfoy senior menopang kedua orang itu, "Dear…" Hermione dan Draco menatap horror Narcissa.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Mionee.. jangan lerlalu stress, tidak apa-apa kami mengetahuinya, kami tidak marah benarkan Lucius?"

"Hm..benar Son, bagaimana juga Malfoy baru akan lahir, bukan begitu Miss?" delik Lucius pada putranya dan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan hmmm aneh.

"Kuharap mereka kembar seperti yang dikatakan Zabini," harapan Narcissa, suara terakhir yang didengar oleh Draco dan Hermione sebelum mereka tak sadarkan diri.

"Aaaaaaa Hermioneee , Dracoooooo!" teriakan kini memenuhi aula besar itu.

o.o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang mau tahu? Mereka ngapain aja ya seharian ::

Hahah chek this out :

**Flashback **

**(italic adalah saat Draco dan Hermione "Bermain", bold untuk percakapan yang didengar F-4 nya Gryffindordan Slytherin)**

_"Mione, aku ingin mengajakmu ke beberapa tempat."_

_"Aku tak mau, aku sudah berjanji dengan Luna untuk melihat peliharaan Luna _**—**_YouKnowWhatImean—"_

**"**_Ayolaah kau tidak akan menyesal.. ini lebih menarik daripada itu."_

_"Tidak.."_

_"Mau!"_

_"Tidak"_

_"Mau, tidak mau, mau tidak?"_

_"Mau," ucap Hermione keselip karena permainan kata Draco._

_"Haahaha kau sudah mengucapkannya Mione, aku akan memberitahu Luna."_

_"Baiklah Drakiee, tapi awas kalau macam-macam, aku tak akan sungkan." Draco hanya terkekeh mendengar kata parnernya._

_"Danau Hitam? Untuk apa?Mengapa harus bersembunyi?"_

_"Ssstt lihat baik-baik," ucap Draco sambil menyandar pada pohon, sedangkan Hermione memandang ke tengah danau hitam. _

_Tak selang berapa lama muncullah beberapa siren dari dalam danau itu, mereka berkumpul dan bernyanyi, suara alam dan melodi dari harpa membuat pepohonan menari dengan bahagia._

_"Ini..bagaimana bisa ada siren disini? Dan bernyanyi..?" bisik Hermione pada Draco._

_"Hari ini adalah tepat kemunculan sekali dalam 1500 tahun, black siren (author ngarang sendiri hehe)"_

_Setelah 10 menit berlalu, black siren sudah pergi entah kemana, Draco dan Hermione mendekati Danau Hitam. Mereka memandang keseluruhan danau itu, sampai Hermione iseng membasahi Draco dengan air. Dan hasilnya terjadi peperangan lempar air diantara keduanya. Hasilnya mereka berdua basah kuyup._

_"Hah hah hah kau ini, tidak bisakah bersikap lembut? Hari sudah siang, saatnya ke tujuan berikutnya."_

_"Haah? Kemana lagi?"_

_"Hutan terlarang"_

_Dihutan terlarang._

_"Dracoo..hentikan acara terbang ini dan kembali on earth. Hell.. kau sangat liar dan tidak terkendali, apa enaknya menggantungkan nyawa di sebongkah kayu seperti ini."_

_"Hah kau takut Mione? Bukannya kau yang mengizinkanku untuk terbang agar menghemat waktu? Siapa yang bilang lelah berjalan? Dasar pembual…. Nah sampai," Hermione hanya menggerutu kesal._

_Draco dan Hermione kembali berpijak kebumi. "Hmm..dimana ini, apakah ini bagian terdalam dari hutan terlarang? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" Hermione berjalan sesaat dan membelalakkan matanya takjub saat melihat sebuah gundukan tanah hijau hangat ditengah tanah lain yang hitam dan dingin_

_"Lihat..itu pixie.. peri hutan..Demi janggut marlin.. Draco, apa kau sengaja membawaku untuk melihat ini?" bisik Hermione sambil bersembunyi. _

_"Kau besar kepala nona, aku kemari untuk menanam moonseed (#karangan author juga xD). Mereka akan tumbuh lebih cepat dan luar biasa ketika mendapat keringat pixie."_

_"Kau dapat moonseed? Bukankah itu langka? Bagaimana bisa?" cecar Hermione._

_"Kau belum tahu seberapa besar kekuasaan Malfoy nona," Draco menyeringai._

_"Ciih, sangat Malfoy….hei kemana mereka akan pergi?"_

_"Ku ingat bahwa kau adalah nona-sok-tahu? Kenapa Tanya?" Malfoy melangkahkan kakinya mendekati segumpalan tanah yang satu-satunya berada ditempat itu. Hermione menyusulnya._

_Hermione jongkok dan melihat Draco menanam moonseed,_

_"Pixie akan kemari ketika siang menjelang sore. Besok mereka akan kembali..kau lihat hanya tanah ini yang terlihat hijau, keringat pixie-lah yang membuatnya seperti ini." _

_"Kupikir kau tahu segalanya miss?" imbuh Draco selesai menanam moonseed. _

_"Huuh yaa dan kita akan kembali kemari setelah 2 bulan kedepan bukan? Saat bunga bluemoon(#karangan juga heheh) sudah mekar."_

_"Hmm kau tahu juga rupanya. Ayo pulang."_

_Di asrama Ketua Murid_

_"Draco, kau bisa bantu aku pasangkan kalung ini dan benda ini pergelangan tanganku," ucap Hermione membuka pintu kamar Draco sambil menyodorkan bingkisan tansparan yang berisi perlengkapan muggle beberapa benda sihir seperti tato temporer yang bisa bergerak-gerak._

_"Tapi pelan pelan, aku baca hal ini –sambil menunjuk tato temporer- akan sangat sakit."_

**"Drakieee buka pelan-pelan, kau bisa merusaknya!" **

_Hermione setengah memekik saat Draco membuka bingkisan itu dengan kasar._

**"Tenanglah Dear, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ini kesukaanku. Bukankah kau tahu itu Dear."**

_Saking asiknya mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang datang menengok mereka karena Draco dan Hermione tidak ikut kunjungan keluar Hogwarts. _

**"Aku tahu itu Malfoy. Baiklaaaahh, -terdengar Hermione menghela nafas- pertama.. dari atas Drakiee…jangannnhh terlalu lamaah Draco, hentikan, hentikan sekarang juga! Itu menggelikan."**

_Draco mengambil tato temporer itu setelah berhasil memasangkan kalung keleher Hermione, hembusan nafas Draco yang dekat membuat Hermione geli. _

**"Huuh, jika segini saja kau tidak tahan, bagaimana dengan yang dibawah? Yang dibawah kudengar akan menyakitkan Mione."**

_Mereka tidak sadar jika ada 8 telinga yang tertempel lekat di pintu itu. Draco menempelkan lembar tato temporer itu dan memanasinya dengan cahaya yang panas yang dikeluarkan melalui tongkatnya. _

**"Aku..aku tidak tahan Draco, ini sungguh menyakitkan.. hiks."**

**"Huussh tenanglah, jangan menangis aku ada disampingmu." **

**.**

**.**

** "Sudah tenang? Baiklah kita mulai kegiatan intinya."**

_Saat tato sudah melekat dan dipanasi, kegiatan yang menyakitkan adalah saat melepasnya, itu seperti membiarkan gambar yang terletak di perkamen tato itu masuk kedalam jaringan kulitmu. _

"**Jangan ditutup seperti itu Mione, kau membuatku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Lebarkan!"**

_Hermione mengepalkan tangan kirinya, padahal pergelangan tangan itu sedang di'tato'._

**"Iya iya, tidakkah bisa kau tidak membentakku?"**

**"Jika terlalu sakit, katakan, aku akan menghentikannya."**

**"Tidak bisa Draco, aku menginginkannya. Aku tidak akan menghentikannya disini. Lanjutkan, tubuh ini milikmu."**

**"Jika itu yang kau minta Princess, jangan menahan rasa sakitnya. Nikmati saja dan keluarkan semua."**

**"Arrgggrrhhh Draco…sakit..heh ngeehhh ahhhh pelan-pelan Drakiee"**

**"Tenanglah Dear, tidak akan lama.. sebentar lagi selesai. Yah.. yah begitu Mi…Mione, keluarkan semua yang kau punya, jangan disembunyikan."**

_Hermione mengeluarkan air mata lantaran rasanya lama sekali Draco menarik perkamen itu dari pergelangan tangannya. Merasa kesal, Hermione menarik rambut pirang Draco._

**"Arrghh! Jangan tarik rambutku, aku tau ini sakit...dan menyenangkan bagimu, bukan begitu heh?"**

**"Haah haah haah ya ini memang menyenangkan Draco, lanjutkan."**

**"Tanpa kau suruh pun akan kulakukan Mione."**

.

.

** "Arrrgghhh.. sedikit lagi…selesaikan cepat Draco."**

_Hermione melihat Draco sebentar lagi akan selesai menariknya._

**"Iyaaahh, kau cerewet sekali… Arrgghh Sh****t akhirnya semua sudah habis, kini aku lelah Mione, aku ingin tidur."**

**"Hahahah aku puas Drakiee, terimakasih ya, aku juga lelah."**

**"Hei Draco, terimakasih karena kau memaksaku melakukan ini. Kau tahu, ini adalah hari terindah sepanjang ini, tadi pagi kau mengajak pergi ke danau hitam akhirnya kau menyerangku hingga basah, kemudian kita menuju hutan terlarang. Kau tahu, waktu di hutan terlarang kau sungguh tidak terkendali. Kau menanamkannya terlalu dalam. Tapi aku senang, memang tempat itu sulit dijangkau, namun pasti akan tumbuh subur disana. Terimakasih. Dan sekarang, sebelum makan malam, kau menyenangkanku lagi. Heii …ini sudah tidak sakit, dan hari ini sangat indah Draco. Kau tahu itu?"**

**"Hmm, ini hari yang menyenangkan Mione, aku tidak menyangka kau mengamini permintaanku. Di danau hitam itu, pertama untuk kita..hahah sangat indah. –hening—bagaimana aku bisa terkendali jika kau memberikanku akses yang luas untuk melakukannya. Yaa.. semoga saja mereka cepat tumbuh, aku ingin melihatnya Mione. Dan soal yang barusan ini.. anggap saja hadiahku padamu."**

**"Haahaha kau sungguh telah berubah Drakiee," suara Hermione terdengar manja. "Aku kembali ke kamarku, jika kau membutuhkanku panggil saja."**

**"Hmm," ucap Draco singkat sambil tersenyum.**

**-Fin-**

**-learning by doing right?-**

**So How? Aneeh ya..? hahah need your help guys :D**

**Thanks for your visit**

**Best regrads, **

**PL Therito**

**D.I.Y /Mon/may/6/2013**


End file.
